The New York University (NYU) Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH) is a partnership of an academic medical and research center (NYU), several healthcare and public hospital organizations, and more than 55 community and government partners serving NYC's Asian American community. CSAAH's primary mission is to address, alleviate, and eliminate Asian American health disparities through a trans disciplinary and community-engaged research approach. To accomplish this mission, CSAAH is committed to the following guiding principles: 1) systemic change through the use of multiple strategies and working with diverse stakeholders; 2) equitable partnerships in research, training, and outreach; 3) action-oriented research; 4) strengthening research capacity of both community and academic partners to fully engage in the research process; and 5) conducting multicultural evaluation as a means to foster ownership, sustainability and impact. These guiding principles are integrated in each of CSAAH's four cores: 1) Administrative, 2) Research, 3) Research Training and Education, and 4) Community Engagement and Outreach. The Specific Aims of the overall Center are to: a) develop and conduct research to understand, address, and eliminate health disparities in the Asian American community; b) build new and strengthen existing private and public partnerships in order to increase outreach, dissemination advocacy, and research capacity to address Asian American health disparities and social inequalities; and c) train a cadre of health and public health professionals on community-based approaches to conducting research, outreach, service delivery, and advocacy in the Asian American community. CSAAH has been organized into five research tracks: 1) Cardiovascular Disease and Diabetes; 2) Tumorigenesis; 3) Mental Health; 4) Social and Cultural Determinants of Health; and 5) Pilot Project Research. There are two main research projects proposed for this application. The OASIS Project is focused on developing and implementing a culturally-appropriate faith-based intervention to reduce obesity and social stressors in South Asian communities. The second research project tests the efficacy of a pilot intervention to reduce the risk of lymphedema among Chinese breast cancer survivors and improve quality of life and health issues for these women. In addition, there are many community engagement, research training, education, dissemination, and community health and resource needs assessments planned during the grant period with local and national academic and community partners serving Asian Americans populations.